Shoton
The Shoton clan hold a very popular standing within the walls of Amegakure. They stand out for having salmon color irises and the ability to form crystalline structures with their chakra. Overview Shoton clan members are most notably resilient fighters capable of producing pure crystal structures with their chakra. The crystals are by far one of the most durable materials in the ninja world. Members of the clan learn to first materialize their crystal into basic shapes and structures such as lances and pillars. Experienced clan specialists understand their craft at a master level and are able to create larger creates such as dragons and crystalline forests. Notable features of clan members are their light pink hair or hardy salmon gaze. History The Shoton clan origins span back for more than 2 centuries keeping at bay the Kaguya clan that threatened to control a majority of the land. Their status in the world was that of protectors or guardians, duty bound to safe guard those that could not fend for themselves. The families settlement was nestled between hills and plains offering a calm environment. Members were stalwart warriors, never backing down to a healthy challenge of valor and honor. Relations with the outside world included many groups and factions, but their cooperation with the Yuki clan was of utmost respect. And although the Yuki clan prided themselves on being hermits, they always welcomed a member of the Shoton clan for visitation. Through history, generations of the Shoton clan have been look at has guardians and protectors of those that needed it. Selfless, courageous, and strong-willed, family members strive to bring balance across the land. They were first clan to be actively involved in the construction of Amegakure. Perks 'Shoton Specialist: ' * This character is a trained member of the Shoton. They have earned a proper usage of it, allowing the Crystal Release to properly form on their body and launch it as projectiles. * Note: This character has gained access to the Shoton tree. 'Shoton: Crystal Proficiency I: ' * This character has been trained to utilize the crystal element correctly, and effectively. They can use crystal techniques with efficiency, and have full control of their crystal chakra. * Note: This character can create and learn D Rank crystal techniques. 'Shoton: Crystal Proficiency II: ' * This character has advanced training with their crystal chakra. Their crystal is more dense and strike harder than the average crystal user. * Note: This character can create and learn C Rank crystal techniques. 'Shoton: Crystal Proficiency III: ' * This character has greatly advanced their control over their crystal chakra. Their crystal jutsu are more powerful and strike with an unrelenting force. * Note: This character can create and learn B Rank crystal techniques. 'Shoton: Crystal Proficiency IV: ' * This character has elite training with enhanced crystal. Their crystal is near Impenetrable, takes on a much larger shape, and have wider spread. Crystal techniques used by this character are considerably larger. This character may utilize B rank or below crystal techniques with no handseals. * Note: This character can create and learn A Rank crystal techniques 'Shoton: Crystal Proficiency V: ' * This character has mastered their use of their crystal chakra. Their crystal is relentless, growing even larger and wide-spread with ease. Each crystal-based technique unleashed by this person has the prowess to destroy the world around them. Characters with this perk may perform B rank crystal techniques and below with no handseals. * Note: This character can create and learn S Rank crystal techniques. 'Shoton: Crystalline Field: ' * This user has learned to manipulate their crystal in the ground around them. The crystal user can draw strength from the crystallized earth, and enables them to begin converting incoming techniques into crystal with the appropriate perks. Anyone within 3 tiles of the user can be affected by crystalline field and will suffer a -1 step to reactive agility. This technique does not cost chakra. 'Shoton: Abrupt Crystallization l: ' * All incoming ranged techniques that travel through this users crystalline field, can be converted to crystal. The user must use chakra equal to the incoming damage+1 they would receive from the incoming technique to convert it. The user will not receive the damage from the technique. * Note: This does not apply to melee attacks. 'Shoton: Abrupt Crystallization ll: ' * This user has perfected the art of crystalline techniques. All incoming physical ranged techniques that travel through this user’s crystalline field, can be converted to crystal. The user must use chakra equal to the damage they would receive from the incoming technique to convert it. The user will not receive the damage from the technique. 'Shoton: Abrupt Crystallization llI: ' * {Ultimate} This user is a master of the art of crystalline techniques. All incoming ranged techniques that travel through this user’s crystalline field can be converted to crystal. Anyone that enters the user’s crystalline field will suffer a total -2 steps to reactive agility. Due to the users mastery, their crystalline field has extended its reach by one tile in all directions to affect any foes within 5 tiles. 'Shoton: Crystal Battery: ' * The user has perfected the art of converting incoming physical techniques. They can use utilize attacks converted within their crystalline field to launch outgoing jutsu at lower chakra costs. * Note: By shattering the converted crystals, the user decreases the Chakra cost of a technique by -2 steps. This shatters all converted crystal within 1 tile. Legendary/Unique items cannot be destroyed with this perk.